Rainy Days (NaLu Oneshot)
by smol fry
Summary: From what started as a boring day, Natsu ends up comforts Lucy during an intense storm.
1. Chapter 1

It was another rainy day in Magnolia, and as usual, Natsu and Happy made their way into Lucy's apartment. They found her sound asleep in her bed with her back facing them. The two mischievous friends exchanged a glance and grabbed a marker from their blonde's desk.

"Give her a stache, Natsu." Happy said.

"I plan on it." He giggled like a school-girl.

As the marker drew closer to her symmetrical face, an arm flew out and grabbed Natsu's wrist, "Nice try, idiot. Leave me alone."

Pouting, Natsu and Happy walked to Lucy's couch to watch a movie. There was nothing to do, especially while she was a sleep. At least if she was awake, they could enjoy her presence. Natsu and Happy adored Lucy. Lucy saved Natsu from the darkness within him; she kept it from coming out and taking over. He'd grown to love her and he could only hope she loved him too. After a few moments of watching the movie, "I guess sleep is inevitable at this point," Lucy sat up and yawned, while Natsu peered at her and was full of excitement like a child on Christmas morning, "What are you guys doing here anyways? Not that I'm surprised."

"We heard there was supposed to be a storm, and we know you're afraid of storms, so we stopped by to keep you company."

"Natsu," she said with a soft voice, "The storm was forecasted for later tonight, it's 10 in the morning." She laughed.

"No, ma'am. Look outside."

Lucy opened her curtains, peeking her head out. What she saw scared the daylights out of her. The sky was black; filled with frightening clouds. A cackle of thunder roared through the sky, causing Lucy to jump and fall backwards off of her bed.

"You okay?" Happy asked.

"Mhm," she replied, "After every storm there's always a rainbow, right? I just have to look forward to that." She smiled.

...

Half an hour later, the storm was the most aggressive one to ever hit Magnolia. Lucy locked herself in her closet, and hid under a pile of blankets she kept in the for the exact situation of a storm. The power had went out as well.

"I don't care about the rainbow, just make this stupid storm end!" She shrieked as a strike of lightning lit up he whole apartment.

"Luce, if you wont come out, we're coming in."

Natsu and his exceed crawled into the closet and saw Lucy in the corner completely shaking. Natsu's dragon instincts to protect those he loved kicked in and so he grabbed her and hugged her from behind.

"Thanks, Natsu, I needed this." She barely spat out.

Happy fell asleep on a pile of Lucy's clothes.

"Natsu," Lucy said, while her back was pressed to his chest, "How do you feel about me?" She was confindent only because she couldn't see his face.

A flashback of a conversation with Gray popped in his head:

 _I've seen the way you look at her," Gray says, wiggling his eyebrows, "When her back's turned and you think no one else has noticed."_

 _"So?" he retorts._

 _"So, you've never looked at anyone like that."_

 _"Like what, exactly?"_

 _"Like she's an angel sent from heaven and if you let go it'll kill you."_

 _Natsu clenched his jaw and fists, obviously frustrated with himself and his feelings. Gray was right for once, and not being a stuck up ice-princess._

 _"You love her?" The ice mage asked._

 _His eyes soften as his mind fills with images; long blonde hair; flowing perfectly over her shoulders, brown eyes sparkling with the light of a million stars, her smile that he loses himself in every single time._

 _He blinked, and the images were gone, "Yeah, I do."_

"I'm not sure if it was the way you smiled at me for the billionth time like it was the first, or if it was the way you held my hand as all else was falling apart, or if it was the way you gave me a place in the chaos of the world. But somewhere along those lines, I knew it was love. I never told you because I was terrified to hold on tighter."

"I never knew you had a poetic stream in you Nastu," she turned around so her back was in the corner and they were face-to-face, "I love you too, Natsu." She kissed him on the lips.

"She lovessssssssss you!" Happy chimed in, ruining the moment.

"Happy I'll kill ya!" Natsu shouted.

"Hey, do you guys hear that?"

"Hear what?" Happy asked.

"Exactly, the storm is over." She stood up, grabbing Natsu's hand and leading him to the window to see the aftermath of the storm. And what they saw left them breathless, a rainbow shone over all of Magnolia, lighting up the entire city.

"Beautiful, isn't it? She asked him.

"I've seen better things." He said while he looked at her.


	2. AN

Hey everyone! Thanks for reading! Be sure to check out my profile for up coming stories. B)


End file.
